Painfully Satisfied
by Judroozz
Summary: You might say they're sexcrazed, and maybe they are, but that doesn't mean they're not hopelessly in love. Addex/Addisex


**A/N: I know I'm also still working on some other stories(some of them haven't been uploaded in a while) but I will get to them, I'm simply experiencing a bit of a writer's block. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one!**

Alex groaned when he felt her clench around him, and her low moan pushed him over the edge. When they had finally caught their breath they lay in each other's arms, blissful smiles on their faces.

"I love our morning sex," Addison sighed, smirking at him with twinkling eyes.

He looked at her with dark eyes and inched closer, his hands roaming her naked body. "Just our morning sex?"

"Oh, don't worry," she teased him, her fingers ghosting across his chest. "I also love our evening sex, or in the on-call room and my office, and of course in the middle of the night," she summed up, as she trailed a single finger down his stomach towards his manhood.

His eyes darkened remarkably and she smirked, happy with his reaction. Capturing her lips in a heated kiss he pulled her closer to him. After a while she pulled back and smiled at him. "Wanna join me in the shower?"

~0~

Four interns stood huddled together in the lobby when an exhausted looking Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery stalked by, her walk just a little too uncomfortable to go unnoticed and the smile on her face just a little too bright to not catch the attention of almost everybody in the room.

"Seriously, she looks exhausted again, does she not sleep at night or something?" Izzie commented, following her with her eyes.

"So?" Cristina asked, trying to read the chart over Meredith's shoulder.

"What are we talking about?" Alex asked as he joined the group, stifling a yawn.

"Addison looks exhausted again," Meredith explained monotonously and uninterested, not looking up from her chart.

"She does look happy though, right? I mean, she's practically glowing," Izzie continued.

"Oh, she's not just exhausted," Cristina suddenly spoke amusedly, having finally looked up from Meredith's chart, "believe me."

Looking up from her chart due to Cristina's remark Meredith gazed at the descending redhead. "She's having lots and lots of mind-blowing sex," she spoke slowly in realization.

"Speaking from experience?" Cristina mocked, raising her eyebrows at her friend smugly.

Meredith glared at her. "You saw it too!" she exclaimed before looking at the others. "Didn't you see how she walked with her legs a little wider than normal? She's definitely been bent in very uncomfortable ways last night, too many times, too."

Alex smirked proudly, something that went unnoticed by his friends, while George's eyes widened. "I'm _right here_, Meredith! I did _not _have to hear that!"

"Don't worry, Bambi," Cristina sneered, "next time we talk about something not for children's ears we'll warn you first."

George glared at Cristina but didn't get the chance to say something since Bailey chose that moment to appear. "What are you all still doing here? Rounds start in two minutes, people!"

They scattered quickly and Addison looked their way, catching Alex's eye and smirking at him. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked back, winking at her before quickly following his fellow interns.

~0~

She yelped in surprise when she was suddenly pulled into an on-call room. The door was closed again and locked by a certain intern that had quite recently achieved the title 'boyfriend' and who was now very busy pushing her up against said door. She smiled happily when he fused his lips with hers and she quickly responded, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. The kiss heated up quickly and he started trailing kisses down her jaw, giving her the chance to catch her breath.

"Alex," she breathed out when he found _that_ spot.

Nuzzling his face in her neck he whispered, "I missed you."

She closed her eyes with a small smile and tilted her head a bit to the right to give him better access. Her fingers ruffled through his hair while she felt him push her harder against the door and his right leg found a place between hers, rubbing against her inner thighs.

"It's only been two hours, Alex," she told him in a whisper, still slightly panting. She smiled anyway, because it was still nice to hear your boyfriend-since-one-month say he had missed you.

He looked up with a small smirk on his face. "Were you keeping track of time?" he asked smugly.

Scowling at him she kissed him hard, biting on his lower lip as a punishment. It only turned him on though, and he bucked his hips hard against hers, causing her to gasp in his mouth. She pulled away again with a smirk. "Well, excuse me for remembering the last time we had mind-blowing sex."

He chuckled and pecked her lips softly. "I missed you because it's been two hours and 10 minutes since I last got to hear your voice, feel you in my arms, do this," he explained, kissing her softly again, "or this," he continued as he brushed his left hand against her breast, causing her to suck in her breath at the sudden contact. "And that's two hours and ten minutes too long."

She smiled lovingly at the fact that he had even counted the minutes and she pulled him in for a searing kiss, not waiting more than five seconds to softly bite on his lower lip and ask for the access he very willingly granted. "I missed you too," she mumbled between kisses before heating it up even more.

Their hands had left their former places and were now all over the other's body, eliciting moans and groans every now and then. However, when Alex reached under Addison's skirt to push it up she stopped him.

"Not here, Alex. Everybody will hear us."

He raised his eyebrows in confusion. "People hear no matter where we are thanks to your very present vocal cords," he told her mockingly, causing her to hit him on his chest, "and you didn't seem to mind last time, or the time before that, or…"

"I get it, I get it," she interrupted him before he could continue, "but we're near the busiest nurse's station in the hospital, a _lot_ of people will hear," she explained herself. "Especially thanks to your very skilled hands and our very excited buddy down here," she added with a playful smirk and a low voice as she pushed her hips against his hard member, causing him to groan in pleasure and push her up against the door as far as possible, holding her hands above her head before kissing her passionately.

"Alex," she whimpered when he reached under her skirt again.

He groaned and silenced her by kissing her harder. She broke off the kiss, both of them panting. "Alex, we can't."

He rolled his eyes. "Why not? I know you want it," he told her, looking into her darkened eyes.

"I… I'm still, I'm still a bit sore from last night and this morning," she explained shyly.

A cocky grin broke out on his face in realization. "I wore you out?"

She hit his chest, trying to stop the small ashamed smile from forming on her face. "Shut up! You're not being supportive!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said quickly, putting his hand on her cheek. "But come on, you've got to admit, it's at least a bit funny."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you're just gonna have to make a choice, it's either now or tonight, because I need just a little bit of time to… y'know…"

He smirked again. "You want me to make you feel better?" he asked her suggestively.

"I just told you, Alex, I really-" she started.

"I promise it'll help, Addie."

She smiled at the nickname and kissed him softly. He took that as a yes and pulled her towards the bed. Before she knew what was going on she was lying on the bed with her skirt on the other side of the room and her panties on the ground next to the bed. She looked up at him expectantly and he smiled genuinely at her, caressing her cheek softly before placing a slow kiss on her lips.

He pushed her shirt up as far as possible and unhooked her bra. Soon his lips left hers, trailing kisses down her neck, causing her to whimper when his lips came in contact with her breasts. After having given them more than enough attention he moved his mouth further down and within minutes he had her gasping for air.

He moved his mouth to her neck and softly caressed the skin as she came down from her high. "You better be fully recovered by tonight," he whispered lowly into her ear. He pulled back and they looked into each other's eyes, her ragged breath the only sound in the room.

She smirked as she looked into his dark eyes and pulled him down to kiss him sweetly. When they pulled apart she stared into his eyes. "Thank you."

He smirked at her. "My pleasure, as always. I'll just, uh…" he started as his eyes travelled down her body. "I kinda need a cold shower, immediately."

Her laughter filled the room as he pecked her lips before straightening and leaving the room in a hurry.

~0~

"Hello, stranger," she purred in his ear, smiling as he turned around quickly.

His eyes scanned the hallway before he smiled down at her. "Hey, Addie," he said softly as he leaned in to give her a soft kiss. "How was surgery?"

She looked around before leaning against him, sighing in content as he put down his chart and wrapped his arms around her. "Tiring, but successful, both mother and baby are doing fine," she answered as she nuzzled his neck. "How was your day with Mark?"

He chuckled. "I think the fact that he doesn't know about us yet made his behavior almost bearable." She looked up at him and gave him a sympathetic look. "But the fact that I'm the one who is taking you home at the end of the day kept me going," he added with a self-satisfied smirk.

She hit his chest playfully. "Oh, really, says who?"

He frowned, knowing where she was going. "Addie, you promised…"

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "I know, I'm sorry. It's just, what if…"

"They're all going to Joe's, I checked," he interrupted her, a small smile on his face.

"But what about…" she started, but was once again interrupted by him.

"Tomorrow is our day off, everybody will be sleeping in, they won't see you."

"Okay, but maybe…"

Chuckling Alex shook his head. "Shepherd's not staying over, she told me herself."

She sighed in defeat and rolled her eyes once again. "Fine. Meet you outside in 15?"

He smiled and pecked her lips. "See you then."

~0~

Their passionate kiss was rudely interrupted by the front door of the Grey residence being slammed shut. "Why did I say yes?" sounded Meredith's furious voice.

They looked at each other with panic in their eyes. "You said they wouldn't be home!" Addison hissed as she hit his chest. Sliding off the kitchen counter she gave him her best glare as she searched for her blouse.

"Because I'm stupid, that's why!" Meredith exclaimed, answering her own question.

"They said they were all going out for drinks, how could I know?" Alex hissed back, his eyes trying to catch a glimpse of her cleavage as she quickly buttoned up her blouse. Needless to say, she noticed this.

Giggling she pulled him closer to her again. "You're incorrigible," she muttered as she pecked him on his lips, before reaching behind her on the kitchen counter to grab his shirt. She handed it to him and winked at him before turning to the backdoor.

She was about to open the backdoor, that led to her freedom, when an oblivious Meredith entered the kitchen. "Now I have to work tomo…" She stopped mid-sentence as she looked up, her eyes growing big at the scene in front of her.

Cristina almost bumped into her, but soon forgot her annoyance when she saw them. "Oh, this is priceless."

Izzie walked in after her but stopped short when she saw who was in their kitchen. After a awkward silence she was the first to speak. "Dr. Montgomery?"

Addison slowly turned around and was met with Meredith, Cristina and Izzie, who both stared at her. She glanced at Alex and smiled nervously. "Hi, I was just…"

"She's staying over," Alex told them, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

They slowly turned to him. There was a short silence before Meredith and Izzie started demanding explanations and details.

Alex simply sighed and silenced them before speaking. "Listen, Addie and I, we're for real, okay? So stop acting all offended 'cause we didn't tell you and just be happy for us."

"So… this is not just a one-time-thing?" Izzie asked slowly.

Alex turned to Addison and gazed at her with a soft smile. "I love her."

All women, including Addison, raised their eyebrows at his confession, and Addison looked at him with big eyes.

Cristina simply rolled her eyes and before anyone could say anything she told Alex, "put a shirt on, Evil Spawn." She then turned around and left the kitchen.

Another silence followed before Alex walked to Addison and reached for her hand. "Come on," he whispered in her ear as he kissed her temple. Pulling her with him he led her out of the kitchen and up the stairs, leaving Meredith and Izzie to stare after them.

Once inside his room Addison smiled lovingly at him and pulled him closer. "I love you, too," she murmured softly before closing the distance kissing him more passionately and lovingly than ever before.

**A/N: Any thoughts? Comments? Let me know, because I'm kinda nervous about this one, especially the ending… Please?**


End file.
